Rebirth of an Angel
by White Wolf Of The Moon12396
Summary: (Sequel to An Earthbound Angel) Ariel was finally reborn again as Seraphina Ariel Elizabeth Phantomhive. This time around, she was raised in a loving home without the death of her parents and had supporting people in her life from the beginning. However, now a new threat has come along to threaten her family and she must regain her memories in order to face it.


**Well, everyone, here is the long awaited chapter to continue the series! I know I promised to get this out for you guys, but I have had other stories that have stolen my attention. Anyways, that was all I have for that. As for the reviews that may have been for the previous story, I'm having this be a separate thing. Any reviews that I will get for this story I will post in future chapters. I am not quite sure how I want this story to go, but we will all find out as we go on. This continuation of the story actually came before An Earthbound Angel. It started off as a reader insert for modern times, but I thought that it would be best to have some back story behind this story instead of just starting with this. I say that this theory turned out to be a great success. ^.^ Since we have no reviews, we'll start with a quote and then on with the actual story.**

 **"Soul connections are not often found and are worth every bit of fight left in you to keep."**

 **― Shannon L. Alder**

 _ **Thoughts/Thought conversation**_

Okay, so before I was putting in the desired language and the English translation before so I'm just going to put a key here to different languages so that it will save a bit more time. If you want to know what the sentence sounds like in the language, you can just plug it in to Google translate and have it spoke to you.

 _Hindi_

 **Let's get on with the first chapter of Rebirth of an Angel!**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Rebirth of an Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The cries of labor could be heard in the east wing of the Phantomhive manor as the current lady of the house delivered her first child.

"You're doing so well Lady Countess Phantomhive," Laylah encouraged the dark skinned beauty who was groaning and panting through her pain.

"You're almost fully dilated and will be able to push."

"Thank the fucking lord," she huffed in relief when she heard those words. Outside the room, a dark haired man in a butler's uniform laughed at the woman's words. There were many a time where he found the woman to be amusing with the words she chose to utter.

"How is the Countess doing?" a silver haired man in a more dressed down version of his mortician's robes asked, his long hair no longer covering his two toned green eyes.

"She is doing well," Malphas told him with a nod towards him. "She is almost ready to push."

Both could feel the rush of excitement at the words as roughly a century's worth of anticipation flowed through their veins. After all this time, they were going to get their mate back. That was when a few more figures emerged from the shadows to join the two men in their waiting. The first person was another man with brilliant blue eyes that looked like an almost carbon copy of the butler except for his eyes. Behind him was a woman with long red hair and green eyes who was on the arm of a man with slicked back brown hair and glasses with another man with half blonde half black hair and green eyes.

"How is the Countess?" the woman questioned when she saw the growing group of people. The butler relayed the information to the others and they too joined in on the excitement. Outside they could hear an elated howl that belonged to one unusually large hound. Minutes seemed to drag by with a lot of yells and cries coming from the room until one loud, piercing cry filled the room. The group only had to wait a few more minutes before Laylah emerged from the room with his long brown hair free again.

"The Countess says that you all can enter now," he announced with a soft smile. "She also says that she is really exhausted so you have ample time for each of you to hold her."

Each person nodded towards the angel who disappeared in a flash of white light then motioned for the Malphas, Magnus, and the Pheobus to enter the room then return with the baby. Upon entering the room, the tired mother looked up at the little group and smiled when she saw them.

"I believe this is who you have been waiting for," she chuckled softly while holding a pink bundle. "Meet Seraphina Ariel Elizabeth Phantomhive. We can call her Sera for short."

Both the Pheobus's and the Malphas's eyes latched onto the newborn babe asleep in the pink blanket, mocha skin glowing slightly from the inside and a head of black hair resting on her head.

"Why don't the three of you take her. I already fed her and I could use my rest."

Pheobus carefully reached forward to take the little one from her mother's arms and carefully cradled her in his arms on his way back to the other men in the room.

 _ **Our little mate has come back to us**_ , the mortician sent to Malphas who could only hum in agreement while his eyes greedily took in the baby's features. Magnus on the other hand couldn't help but feel a little weird seeing his mother as a baby rather than the woman he had grown up hearing about. However, he knew that in the blink of an eye, his mother would be older. It was then that the group left the room and brought the little girl out so that the rest of the people could see her too.

"Oh, she is so darling," the Grell gasped softly so that the baby wouldn't wake. "What's her name?"

"Seraphina Ariel Elizabeth Phantomhive," Malphas informed the group with a barely there smile.

"Sera for short," Pheobus added.

"I can't believe she's so tiny right now," the Ronald spoke up when he came forward.

"She's a baby, of course she's going to be small," William deadpanned.

"I know that," Ronald dismissed with a wave. "It's just that all of the memories I have of her is when she was fighting things and being so strong in the face of danger. Now we have to watch over her until she can do it on her own."

Magnus couldn't help but agree with him.

"If she is like how she was back then," Malphas sighed.

"We're going to need to keep a close eye on her," Pheobus finished with a slight grimace.

* * *

The tinkling laugh of a toddler could be heard followed by the clumsy running of one just learning to run.

"Be careful Young Mistress," a red headed maid with glasses called out affectionately towards the little girl who was dressed in a lovely maroon dress with a tulle skirt and her shoulder length wavy hair in pigtail except for a cowlick framing the left side of her face.

"I will," she giggled in return only to continue on her way through the manor. The maid only chuckled at the energetic little girl who tucked herself behind some curtains after stopping and casting her eyes around for a quick look. A few minutes later, Magnus emerged from whence she had came not looking a day older from when the toddler was born.

"Where are you Sera," he said, making a show of looking around to find her even thought with his hearing he could easily hear the almost quiet giggling behind the curtains that she tried to muffle through her hands. He even looked in obvious other places she couldn't be just so that he wouldn't find her at first.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Another round of searching went by that made it just a little bit harder for Sera to keep quiet.

"I guess a certain little girl doesn't want to go visit her favorite mortician..."

That was all the needed to be said for the maroon blur to race out from behind the curtain and into the butler's waiting arms.

"Wait Bastian!" Sera exclaimed. "I wanna see Unny!"

Malphas couldn't help they way his eyes softened at the way she said his alias.

"Alright," he chuckled while he stood up with Sera in his arms. "We'll go see Undertaker."

"Can Maggie come too?"

"For the last time it's Magnus," Magnus teased when he materialized next to the two.

"Maggie!" Sera clapped happily when she saw him. Magnus let out a sigh at her insistence with nickname yet he actually kind of grew fond of it.

"So, to Undertaker's we go?"

Sera gave another cheer at the news while leaning further into Malphas's chest. That was enough of an answer for the two to grab a car and make their way over to Pheobus's funeral parlor.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As soon as the car was parked, Sera launched herself into Magnus's arms so that she could get out of the car faster. Both Magnus and Maplhas had come to an understanding the first time they came back to Undertaker's that the one not driving had to be ready to get out of the car first. The last time the didn't do that, Sera was about ready to jump out of the car to run into the parlor. Since both of them were faster than the normal human, Magnus had Sera inside within seconds that had her bouncing in his arms while holding a lock of his shoulder length raven black hair.

"Unny!" Sera called out when the two came through the front door.

"Sera," Magnus tried to reason with her. "What if he has customers?"

"He doesn't," Pheobus assured the younger man with a wide smile at seeing Sera in his arms. "Hello luv."

"Unny!"

Magnus was quick to hand over so that she wouldn't fall with how far she was reaching out to him. When Pheobus had her secure in his arms, she latched on to a lock of his hair and began fiddling with it.

"She seems to like long hair," Malphas commented as he entered the front door.

"It seems like you're the odd one out Little Brother," Pheobus smirked. Malphas sent a glare to his older brother that had Pheobus laughing lightly instead of his trademark rambunctious laughter. Sera found herself joining in on the laughter with her own little charming giggle.

"You've turned her against me."

"You both are silly," she giggled into her chubby little hand.

"Yeah," Magnus agreed with a twinkle in his eye. "I guess that's what happens when you get old."

All that got him was a slap upside the head from Malphas.

"Respect your father boy."

"Undertaker!" came a feminine voice from farther back in the parlor more towards the house portion of the building.

"I'll be right there!" Pheobus answered back. "Why don't we all go to the sitting room and I can get us some refreshments?"

"I want cookies," Sera insisted with her hands resting on Pheobus's shoulder.

"We'll get you your cookies," he promised, smiling softly down at the little girl in his arms.

"Make sure you don't give her too many sweets," Malphas pointed out on their way to Pheobus's house.

"A few cookies won't hurt her Father," Magnus spoke up for his mother. "She had the Phantomhive metabolism after all."

Sera didn't hear the conversation because her mind was set on the possibility of all the sweets that Pheobus would let her eat. As soon as the group reached the entrance of the sitting room, all they heard was a high pitched squeal before a flash of red flew at Pheobus to grab the little girl from his arms.

"Sera!" the woman with red hair gushed while she rubbed her cheek against Sera's.

"Grelly!" Sera returned with equal gusto as she wrapped her small arms around Grell's neck to return the hug. When Sera pulled back a little to see the other people behind Grell, she cheered happily.

"Biwy! Ronnie!"

"Hello Sera," William smiled at the little girl who was held in his mate's arms.

"Hey Munchkin," Ronald grinned down at her.

"Are we gonna have a tea party?" Sera asked with hopeful eyes to the group surrounding her. Pheobus, Grell, and Ronald were quick to agree with her terms, but William, Malphas, and Magnus were adamant to refuse. However, the longer they looked into Sera's blue eyes the more their resolve crumbled. In the end, they all relocated to the dining room where Pheobus set it up with a full tea set, sandwiches, and sweets.

 _ **It seems that Ariel still has us wrapped around her little finger, Little brother.**_

All Malphas could answer with was a grumble that amused Pheobus to no end.

* * *

One September morning, after Sera turned five, Malphas woke her up like how he used to. He bound up all of her thick, black curtains so that the early sunlight could drift in through the windows.

"Seraphina," he called out to her softly while he walked over to her bed where he pulled back the lacy black canopy. "Sera darling."

That was when she stirred from her slumber and unconsciously reached out towards Malphas. He smiled at her searching for him and he hastened to reach her side and take a hold of her hand.

"Bastian?" Sera yawned, picking up her free hand to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes, darling. It's time to get up for school."

Her eyes shot open at the words and she excitedly scooted off of her bed with Malphas's hand still clutched in hers.

"First day of school!" she exclaimed happily.

"Calm down Sera," Magnus chuckled when he walked into the room. "If you hurry up getting ready, maybe we can stop for some breakfast with Undertaker..."

She didn't even stay long enough to hear the rest of his sentence. She dropped Malphas's hand to dash into her walk in closet where her uniform was waiting for her on a hanger. Malphas chuckled himself while following behind her to help her get dressed. The first thing on was a pale blue shirt with a square collar then came a navy blue box pleated pinafore, a school tie on elastic, a royal blue V necked sweater with the embroidered school logo, knee length white socks, black shoes, and a gray coat over that. As for her hair, Malphas brushed out her hair and put it in its usual pigtails with gray ribbons with the free cowlick down the left side of her face. Magnus then picked up her little backpack and carried it over to the bouncing five year old.

"Alright, let's get this on and we can go meet the others."

Sera held up her hands for Malphas to pick her up so that she can sit on his forearm. Her fingers automatically came to grip at the lapels of his jacket while her forehead rested against his jaw. Magnus and Malphas then walked out of Sera's room and down to the front door where a black Cadillac Escalade waited for them already started and warming up. Malphas was quick to buckle Sera into the backseat while Magnus slid into the passenger seat and he settled into the driver's seat. It only took around ten minutes to get to the little restaurant where they were going to meet the reapers.

The others were already there so the waiter showed the three new people to the large table where everyone else was waiting for them.

"Sera!" Grell greeted the little girl on Malphas's arm, standing up to reveal her tasteful red dress along with her black heels.

"Grelly!"

Malphas carefully handed over Sera to Grell so that she could hold her.

"You are so cute!" Grell gushed over the little girl who was giggling and hugging her around her neck. "I can't believe it's your first day of year one."

"Congratulations Sera," William joined in in his own casual clothes that was a pair of nice black slacks and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"You're growin' up Munchkin," Ronald grinned, dressed in black jeans, an orange long sleeve t-shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and a black t-shirt over the orange one.

"I'm not a munchkin," Sera pouted against Grell's neck.

"Until you get taller than me, you'll always be a munchkin to me," he retorted with a smirk. All Sera did was stick her tongue out at him as Grell carried her over to the table so that they could start eating. Grell made sure to sit Sera between Malphas and Pheobus while sitting across from her.

"What would you like for breakfast luv?" Pheobus asked Sera.

"I want pancakes and raberry tea."

"Raspberry tea?" Pheobus asked to make sure he understood what she was saying. Sera nodded enthusiastically to show that he got it right. Pheobus sent a look over her head to Malphas who looked a little surprised at her answer. It seems that she still had some of her preferences from her past life. They both said nothing and relayed Sera's order to the waitress who smiled upon seeing how many loving people Sera had around her. Everyone ate their breakfast slowly and they all laughed and joked, well William just observed and smiled what was going on around him.

"It looks like it's time to go," Malphas spoke up when he glanced at the time on his wristwatch. Nerves then bloomed in Sera's stomach at the news that Magnus, Malphas, and Pheobus could smell in her water jasmine, honeysuckle, neroli, and mandarin blossom scent.

"You'll do great," Grell assured the little girl with a smile. "I'm sure your classmates will love you."

"And if they don't," Ronald piped up. "You'll have us."

Almost everyone glared over at the younger looking shinigami for his words but that seemed to calm Sera down.

"Thank you Ronnie," she smiled up at him. The group then put down their money to pay for their meal so that they could all go their separate ways. The shinigami were heading more towards the shadows of the buildings while Pheobus came to join the little group heading back out the the car. Sera gave a little cry of happiness at the turn of events and happily took one of his hands in one of her small ones. Her other hand then shot out to take one of Malphas's in her other one. When they reached the car, Malphas let Pheobus pick Sera up and buckle her up in the backseat while he started the car after sliding into the driver seat. The whole way to Kensington Primary Academy was full of butterflies in her tummy for Sera so she clung to Pheobus's hand that he offered to her.

"You have nothing to worry about luv," he told her softly while his thumb rubbed soothing circles into the back of her hand.

"You are a smart girl Seraphina," Malphas added in from the front as he glanced back at her through the review mirror. "You'll excel in anything you put your mind to."

"Who else in your class knows three different languages well enough to hold a conversation?" Magnus chimed in. The different encouragements she got from them gave her a sense of comfort that seemed to settle her nerves a little bit.

"I love you guys," Sera told the three men in the car that had all of them smiling at her words.

"We love you too luv," Pheobus answered back with a kiss to her forehead. Sera gave a happy sigh at his words and flashed a smile towards the two in the front. She felt so lucky to have such amazing men in her life who loved her unconditionally. In the blink of an eye, Malphas pulled up to the entrance of the school where a lot of children were being led to the school gates. Sera then began to grow nervous again as the others got out of the car and unbuckled her. She remembered what they had told her in the car and it gave her a boost of confidence.

"Do you remember where your classroom is?" Malphas asked her as he kneeled down before her.

"I 'member," Sera promised with a determined nod.

"Here's your lunch," Magnus spoke up while handing over a Nightmare Before Christmas lunch box.

"Thank you Maggie."

She then placed a kiss on Malphas's cheek, pulled Magnus down to peck a kiss to his cheek, and Pheobus kneeled down so that Sera could peck a kiss to his cheek too.

"Have a great day of school luv," Pheobus encouraged her with a smile.

"I will."

"We'll be right here to pick you up at the end of the day at 3:30," Malphas promised her.

"Okay."

After hugging each of their legs one last time, Sera ventured into the building and followed her memory to where her class was. When she arrived, she could see the teacher having everyone gather in a group near the entrance of the classroom. She sheepishly edged toward the back of the group. All of her classmates were happily talking with their neighbors except for one person in particular who was kind of huddling by himself and muttering in a foreign language. Sera's eyebrows furrowed in confusion until she noticed that the boy was speaking Hindi. She edged closer to him to hear him going on about how he missed someone named Amartya and how he has never had to meet people without him.

" _Hello_ ," Sera ventured in Hindi in attempt to get the boys attention. And get it she did. As soon as the boy caught the familiar language, he whirled around to face her. He had beautiful glossy black hair that was combed back from his face and unique golden eyes stared back Sera's own blue ones.

" _You speak Hindi?_ " the boy asked with wide eyes.

" _Yes. Do you speak English?_ "

"Yes," the boy answered this time in English. "I'm Samarth Kumar."

"Seraphina Phantomhive."

"Your family sells those sweets?" Samarth gasped in awe.

"Yep," Sera chirped happily before she remembered why she had come over to talk with him. "Who's Amartya?"

"He is my cousin. I have never went anywhere without him. Now I have no friends in this class."

"I'll be your friend," Sera offered with a wide smile.

"You will?"

"Of course."

"Could you use more?" a new voice spoke up that belonged to a boy with red hair and purple eyes followed closely by a boy with very fair hair, pale skins, and gold eyes and a girl with very curly black hair pushed back from her face with hair clips, tanned skin, and red eyes.

"Sure," Samarth complied happily. "I'm Samarth Kumar. What's your name?"

"Joshua Thomas. This is Draco Micheal and Maleficent Alaniz."

"I'm Seraphina Phantomhive," Sera joined in which had Joshua's eyes all but sparkling when he looked at her. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

The next few years after that the group became a very good group of friends with the new editions of Samarth's cousin Amartya Mishra and Joshua's other friends Daniel Walker, Weslyn Jones, Paris Jamison, James Roberts, and Dawn Nicholson. Amartya, Weslyn, Paris, and James were all a year older then the group while Daniel and Dawn were a year younger. That didn't stop them all from hanging out when they could. As for Sera, most of her free time was taken up by Malphas teaching her different languages, different types of martial arts and dancing, and how to play the piano, violin, and flute. She flew through her lessons fairly quickly, much to the surprise of Malphas and Magnus, which freed up more of her time when she didn't have to work so hard at her studies on top of school. Every year the whole group of friends came up with traditions for the various holidays and they became regulars at everyone else's houses. Well, they were more of a common sight at the Phantomhive mansion seeing as though it had more room. Primary school went by so fast that the older group was already in Year 8 while Sera's group was just entering Year 7 which marked Secondary School. The youngest group however were still in Primary even if it was the last year. This also marked the start of Sera becoming a woman. She still like to fight and be rambunctious but she also started getting her monthly friend, caring about her appearance, and making sure she acted with manners. The first time she had gotten her monthly present from mother nature, she was so embarrassed that she couldn't look any of the males in her life in the eye until after it was over. Even though Maleficent, or Mally as she insisted to be called, didn't like Sera that much she still helped Sera learn how to take care of herself in feminine hygiene so that Sera could come into her own confident self. Samarth and Joshua loved this fact, but Pheobus, Malpahs, Magnus, and the male reapers missed the innocent little girl that they watched grow up. In their eyes, she seemed to grow up too quickly because Year 7 quickly gave way to Year 8 then to Year 9 until she was graduating from Year 13 to go on to Uni. Everyone was proud of her and they took her out to celebrate. This marked the beginning of the next chapter of Sera's life.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Rebirth of an Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Okay guys, here is the first chapter of the sequel to An Earthbound Angel. I'm not yet sure how the story is going to progress and I'm not even sure who is going to be the antagonist in this story. However, I hope that you like the story and enjoy getting a preview of the reincarnation of Ariel. I actually want to see who will be the first one to identify who all of Sera's friends are the reincarnations of in either a review or pm. As for Grell, I want to hear your thoughts on her. I did some research, along with reading her confessional, and saw that she had wanted to get a sex change. I imagine that in Victorian era London, there wasn't any technology available to get it done, but would have it in the future. Hence why she got the sex change. Anyways, that was all that I had planned to talk about in the Author's Note so I will leave it at that. If anyone has any ideas about a potential antagonists, feel free to send it in with any questions, comments, or concerns you may have in a review or pm. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


End file.
